Obsession
by Miss Wong
Summary: Eto gime de placer al saber que ambos son iguales, que no importa cuanto finja odiarla siempre regresa a sus brazos al final del día cuando la soledad lo abruma, desesperante, y sabe que la única persona que lo espera en las sombras es el rey de un solo ojo. Ella, la reina caprichosa. Él, el vasallo masoquista. Eto/Kaneki. Etoken.


**«Obsession** »

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Eto gime de placer al saber que ambos son iguales, que no importa cuanto finja odiarla siempre regresa a sus brazos al final del día cuando la soledad lo abruma desesperante y sabe que la única persona que lo espera en las sombras es el rey de un solo ojo. Ella, la reina caprichosa. Él, el vasallo masoquista. Eto/Kaneki. Etoken.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me hacen bullying por shippear a estos dos y nadie me quiere por ello. Pero en el último Etoken que escribí me pidieron hacer más y no saben lo feliz que me siento *llora* detalles abajo, pipol.

* * *

 ** _—o—_**

—Este lugar luce tan despreciable como tú.

Cuando Kaneki se deshace de su guante rojo—el cuero carmesí deslizándose de sus finos dedos como una lágrima de sangre—y éste se estrella contra un suelo sordo impregnado de un polvo olvidado y sin nombre, Eto sabe que está segura.

Su respiración es tranquila sin embargo su corazón palpita con el asma de un viejo bandonéon. Es como una señal, un indicio de que puede permitirse a si misma bajar la guardia. Cuando el guante rojo cae desnudando así la piel de su mano sabe que Kaneki ha cedido otra vez, que su mente debate un sin fin de posibilidades pero Eto lo conoce demasiado bien como para dudar, él está aquí por una razón y ella también y ninguno va a abandonar esa puerta luego de haber llegado tan lejos. Cuando muerdes la manzana, no puedes escupir el trozo dentro de tu boca.

Es un juego de dos, uno macabro del cual se sienten dueños y poco a poco logra convertirse en una costumbre, una agradable y sangrienta rutina. ¿Quién puede dañarse con más intensidad? ¿Quién puede odiarse con locura hasta que los huesos se rompen y se oyen gritos de placer? ¿Quién puede destruir—no, _amar_ —con la demencia suficiente para convertirse en maniáticos amantes? Ya lo eran.

 _Déjenos cometeter cientos de errores, nunca aprenderemos._

Pero siempre es Eto la primera en comenzar. Sus ojos ladinos recorren su rostro con jovialidad, sus pies descalzos se ensucian con el polvo mientras se deslizan hacia él, completamente desnuda, y al llegar a su destino sus manos quitan suavemente los lentes que lleva puestos todo el tiempo arrojándolos al suelo con desdén. Son como Arima, piensa, y él no es Arima... aquél investigador no se compara con la grandeza que cuelga de los labios de Kaneki, con su alma podrida que Eto solo quiere recomponer para volver a destrozar una, y otra, y otra vez. Un Dios moldeando su perfecta obra de arte, un hijo adorando a su creador por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero Eto no sonríe. Sus ojos son traviesos pero esconden algo más, una adoración oculta que no se molesta en ocultar y Kaneki no lo entiende, no comprende la razón por la cual sus pies se arrastraron hacia esta oscura habitación dentro de un edificio abandonado. Eto inclina su mano hacia su mejilla y sus dedos se deslizan por su atolondrado cabello, tan oscuro como el ónix, tan bullicioso como los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Su tacto le produce escalofríos, ¿como puede algo tan cruel y despiadado conservar semejante ternura?

Eto no espera a que él la toque primero, tan impaciente e infantil que es. Rodea ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y el cálido aliento a menta acaricia la piel sensible de su clavícula (ahí donde la sangre fluye caprichosa), sus pequeñas manos despeinan su cabello una y otra vez mientras la oye sollozar como la desquiciada que siempre fue.

—Kaneki... —repite una y otra vez repartiendo pequeños besos por su cuello, sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta el punto en que luce enfermizo y se siente molesto—. Eres tan hermoso, Kaneki... oh, te extrañé tanto, tanto...

Eto aparta su rostro y sus labios están a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de unirse, pero ella sostiene su rostro y la adoración en sus ojos lo perturba, porque es un verdadero monstruo y aun así se ve hermosa, un demonio disfrazado de ángel que le sonríe con ternura. Bajo la oscuridad de la habitación su respiración azota sus labios y Eto se inclina para besarlo, impaciente, pero Kaneki aparta el rostro a un lado con la mirada estancada en el suelo y entonces sabe que cometió un grave error. Era una regla, un hecho demasiado indócil como para olvidarlo...

 _Nadie_ desprecia a Eto.

Durante un instante su piel se congela, ya no se siente calida contra la suya pero Eto ignora sus emociones y aprovecha el cambio de ángulo para descansar sus labios en su mentón, su mandíbula de hombre que produce escalosfríos de placer en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta en un susurro, cálida como el sol del que Kaneki vive ocultándose—. ¿Estás triste?

Eto sabe que no recibirá respuesta alguna, sus gráciles dedos sostienen su mentón y lo obligan a contemplarla, a enfrentar su terrible mirada. Eto inclina sus labios contra los suyos pero no lo besa del todo, su lengua acaricia suavemente su labio inferior y sus pequeños besos se esparcen por su mejilla, sus ojos, su nariz, ni un solo rincón de su rostro puede librarse de sus labios.

—No estés triste —susurra, paciente—. Yo estoy aquí, te voy a cuidar... siempre voy a cuidar de ti...

¿Cuidar de él? Kaneki cierra los ojos y ríe amargamente, aquello hace sonreír a Eto. Ella se finge inalcanzable con los labios entreabiertos, morados por el frío de un beso que no llega, rojos por miles de mordidas que no dejan marca (y no curan), blancos (cuando las mentiras se deslizan y se rompen entre ellos). Su pecho desnudo, pobremente cubierto por algunas vendas intenta rozar el suyo, incrementar un contacto que hasta ahora Kaneki no ha dado indicios de manifestar, aquello la vuelve frenética. De alguna bizarra manera, Kaneki lo está disfrutando.

—Bésame, bésame...

Kaneki sostiene sus muñecas con fuerza, apartándolas de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué debería?

La chispa en los ojos de Eto no pasa desapercibida para Kaneki. Sin siquiera notarlo (porque aún es débil, se cree muy listo pero es demasiado ingenuo, un peón con aires de reina; un sirviente con ojos de príncipe) Eto desliza con su lengua la hoja de la daga que utilizará para herirlo y, afortunadamente, conoce a la perfección su punto débil. Y no se encuentra en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Está en su corazón.

—Porque te amo —y sonríe, los ojos perversos de Kaneki desaparecen y Eto sabe que dió justo en el clavo—. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? Ser amado. Y yo te amo, mi dulce Ken. Te amo tanto...

Poco a poco el agarre de sus manos sobre sus muñecas disminuye y Eto aprovecha su debilidad para inclinar su rostro y besar sus párpados cerrados, sus labios acarician su piel mientras que sus manos sostienen sus mejillas y aunque Kaneki no la toca, Eto sabe que ha caído en la trampa. Está quebrado y continúa rompiéndose cuando Eto continúa hablando, un consuelo que parece más una tortura y sus heridas sangran una y otra vez.

(— _Te amo, eres tan hermoso, te adoro, no voy a dejarte, nunca voy a dejarte..._ )

Su ceño permanece fruncido y sus manos se convierten en puños, rabioso.

—No sabes cuánto desearía matarte.

Eto ríe y se aparta, ambos brazos cuelgan alrededor de su cuello infantilmente y ladea el rostro, pequeños flequillos de su cabello infiltrándose entre sus inmensas pestañas.

—¿Matarme? No puedes matarme. Soy la única persona que te ama. Si me mataras... ¿quién te amaría entonces?

Kaneki resopla con irritación y aparta sus brazos bruscamente logrando que Eto se tambalee hacia atrás. Pero no parece molesta, el diablo adora entretenerse con el sufrimiento de los demás pero Kaneki no lo entiende. Eto también es Dios, es el Dios que lo sostiene antes de que su propio demonio lo envíe directo hacia un vacío de fuego y azufre. Crea una herida que luego se esmera por curar con la más delicada de las atenciones.

—¿Quién te amaría? —pregunta de nuevo, acercándose hacia él, las vendas que cubren parte de su ombligo deslizándose hacia el suelo en el proceso—. ¿Kirishima-san?

Entonces lo ve. En sus ojos ve la sorpresa ante un nombre prohibido y la furia toma posesión de Eto. Kaneki es suyo, su vulnerabilidad le pertenece y nadie más debería tenerla. Especialmente _ella._

Eto se inclina hacia Kaneki y la crueldad fluye de sus ojos como lágrimas de ácido.

—Ella no puede tenerte —dice, y pronto sus palabras se convierten en una agridulce amenaza—. Me pregunto... ¿cómo lucirá en mi kagune? Siempre he querido tener alas...

Eto ni siquiera puede terminar su discurso cuando la dolorosa mano de Kaneki viaja hacia su mentón con una furia repentina, las uñas de sus dedos enterrándose en su piel mientras sus ojos la contemplan con asco, su labio fruncido ante la basura que Eto representa para él, la chispa en su mirada alertan a Eto y aunque ríe, Eto no puede evitar odiarlo. Su mano le impide moverse y Eto sostiene su muñeca con sus dedos, la tiene acorralada.

Bien. _Éste_ es el Kaneki Ken del cual se enamoró.

—¿De verdad crees que ella te ama? —escupe, cruel—. Durante todo este tiempo supo dónde estabas y aún así no ha hecho nada por ti. Eres un juguete en manos de Arima, una presa en la lengua de Tsukiyama, un absurdo quinque con patas. Ni siquiera tu propia madre supo cómo amarte...

—Cierra la maldita boca —replica Kaneki, temblando, su nueva personalidad amenazando con destruirla y Eto sonríe aún más al sentir la sangre deslizándose por sus mejillas a causa de su agresivo agarre, la sostiene por el cabello y sus uñas se entierran en su cuello y Eto no respira.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien podría amarte, Kaneki? No eres irrepetible, necesario, indispensable...

—¡Cállate!

—Incluso si murieras mañana, nadie jamás notaría tu aus-

El agarre alrededor de su cuello se intensifica y Eto ni siquiera logra terminar su discurso cuando la boca furiosa de Kaneki arremete contra la suya. Ni siquiera cierra los ojos, su ojo carmesí brilla descaradamente al igual que el suyo, desafiándola con la mirada y Eto gime de placer al saber que ambos son iguales, que no importa cuanto finja odiarla siempre regresa a sus brazos al final del día cuando la soledad lo abruma desesperante y sabe que la única persona que lo espera en las sombras es _el rey de un solo ojo_ , como un absurdo vasallo se inclina a su reina. Carga a Eto entre sus brazos y su espalda choca contra la pared más cercana, rota y quebradiza, pero Eto gime contra sus labios y su cuerpo se retuerce mientras se deshace de sus ropas y ya no hay risas ni burlas colgando de sus dedos.

—Yo te amo, déjame amarte —susurra, descontrolada, ciega, _perdida_ —. Te cuidaré, aún me tienes a mi, te cuidaré...

Kaneki Ken es su obsesión. Su fetiche y su religión, su confusión y su confesión, el único al que desea por las noches. Kaneki Ken es su obesión, la pregunta y la respuesta.

Ella, la reina caprichosa. Él, el vasallo masoquista.

* * *

No puedo dar una razón exacta por la cual los shippeo TANTO, al punto de convertirse en uno de mis **OTP más preciados.**

No los shippeo porque quiero que sean canon, ni porque quiero que se amen de verdad, lo que me atrae de su relación es eso precisamente: **no se aman** , se utilizan con el **pretexto** de amarse para herirse porque **eso es lo que aman** , el dolor y el masoquismo. Ambos son muy parecidos, especialmente ahora con esta nueva personalidad de Kaneki de la que Eto parece ser fan numero uno, lmao.

La atracción sexual que hay entre ambos es terriblemente buena, y tengo una gran lista de canciones que hablan de éste tipo de amor (hay una de Within Temptation que dice: ( _"¿te importaría si te hiciera daño? Entiende que debo hacerlo, me gustaría que hubieran más opciones que matar al único que amo. ¿Te importaría si te matara? ¿Te importaría si lo intentara? Porque te has vuelto mi peor enemigo."_ ) ***FANGIRL*** y nunca pude usarlas con ningún otp, pero ahora nació esto y pues SI, estoy happy.

La obsesión que tiene Eto por Kaneki y cómo usaba eso de "te amo" para manipularlo, dljsdfkhjdajsgdhasd. **Los amo, punto.**

Bye.

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
